


Tininette

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: ML Rare Pair March 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Babies, Birth, F/M, Fluff, Freak Outs, Rare Pair March, Rare Pair March 2018, Rare Pair Month, married/living together, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: When Nino comes back home after hanging out with Adrien, Wayzz and Tikki have surprising news for the soon-to-be-father. Adrien and Plagg are not helpful, but at least Marinette can keep her cool.ML Rare Pair March, Day 20: Married/Living Together, Marinette & Nino, for @seasonofthegeek





	Tininette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



> I'm very excited for this little piece of fluff requested by the lovely seasonofthegeek. This is the fourth part of my Ninette series, but it can be read as a stand-alone piece.  
> I love this universe so much! I hope you'll like it too!

‘It has started, master,’ Wayzz announced as soon as Nino and Adrien entered the Lahiffe’s apartment. Marinette was sleeping on the sofa, as comfortable as she could get with the huge nine-months-in belly.

‘What?!’ Nino whisper-yelled at him, casting a panicked look to her still figure. ‘But she’s asleep!’

‘The contractions are weak and far apart for now,’ Tikki pipped in.

‘Wait,’ Adrien raised a hand before Nino could splutter some more. ‘How do you guys know that?’

‘It’s a kwami thing,’ Wayzz shrugged.

‘Plagg?’ the blond raised a brow as Plagg flew from his pocket. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Do I need to remind you, that Amélie didn’t know you had me when Adele was born?’ the black kwami sent him a blank look. ‘Besides, I helped with Antoine, didn’t I?’

‘Guys, before you make this into a full blow row,’ Tikki interjected, ‘may I interest you in Nino’s state?’ she pointed towards the soon-to-be-father, who blanched and was currently hyperventilating next to them.

‘Nino?’ Adrien turned to him. ‘You’re okay?’

‘ **I’m going to be a father!** ’ Nino whisper-yelled again. ‘ **This is really happening!** ’

Adrien and Wayzz exchanged worried looks.

‘Wait, you’ve been talking non stop about it for the last 8 months and you’re having a freak out NOW?’ the blond shook his head in disbelief.

‘Says the man who actually passed out the first time,’ Plagg chuckled right into his ear. ‘You think we don’t remember Marinette drove Amélie to the hospital, while Nino waited for you to come around? You barely made it in time for Adele!’ The little cat snorted at Adrien’s pout.

His chosen glared at him. ‘You little-’

‘You guys are aware I was sleeping here, right?’ Marinette’s drowsy voice came from the sofa. ‘Like this was literally the last peaceful, uninterrupted nap I would get in _months_ , and you just had to wake me?’ she huffed turning to face them.

‘Sorry,’ Adrien and Plagg said in unison, bashfully inspecting the floor.

Nino was at his wife’s side in one giant leap. ‘How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you want me to take your bag?’

‘I’m fine,’ she smiled gently. ‘You need to calm down, hon. There’s still time. Maybe we could cuddle and watch something?’

Her husband gave her a horrified look. ‘You want to watch something NOW? **We’re having a baby!** ’ he resumed his whisper-yelling. ‘Oh my god, we are having a baby!’ he flailed his hands, eyes searching widely over the room.

‘Easy, tiger,’ Adrien stepped in and put a hand on Nino’s shoulder. ‘You need to calm down or you’ll be no use to Nettie, once interesting things begin.’ He cast a glance at Marinette over his back. ‘Maybe I’ll stick around and drive you to the hospital in case he’s, you know,’ he shrugged.

‘Thanks, Ade, we’ll be fine,’ Marinette blew him a kiss. ‘Ooooh, I felt this one,’ she breathed out. ‘I guess I should start counting them and you, love, go and pack my bag.’

 

***

 

‘Nino Lahiffe,’ Marinette growled through puffs and huffs of the after-contraction relax, ‘I swear, if you look at me with those puppy eyes once more and say “I’m sorry”, I’m going to kick your sorry butt out of here!’

‘I’m sor-’ Nino started automatically and stopped himself when Marinette sent him a warning glare. Instead he chose to pout. ‘Okay, I’m going to shut up as per your wish,’ he sulked. ‘if you obviously don’t care that I care it hurts so much.’

His wife chuckled humorlessly. ‘For the love of god! Someone would think you’re hurting more than me,’ she snorted through her pants. ‘Like labour pains weren’t enough, I need to put up with your whining tooOOO- ‘ she raised a finger. ‘Hold on, here comes another one.’ Her face twisted as she steadied her breathing through the strike of pain, while Nino started trying to keep the puppy eyes and compassionate frowns to himself. He helplessly rubbed circles over her back trying not to think about how her features stiffened.

‘I still don’t understand why you’re so stubborn and won’t take an epidural,’ he commented when Marinette visibly relaxed.

Something flashed in her eyes and she motioned him closer. ‘I’ll let you onto a little secret,’ she whispered in a low voice. ‘I’m... scared of needles.’

Nino laughed. He laughed and laughed almost hysterically, until he collapsed into a cackling pile on the floor next to the water pool Marinette was kneeling in. She looked at him with a mix of disdain and amusement, glad that she finally broke through his stressed facade.

A nurse poked her head inside their room. She spotted him on the floor, still giggling like a madman. ‘Have you been playing with nitrous?’ she sent him an unimpressed look.

‘No ma'am!’ Nino choked out, clearly out of breath. I’m sor-’ he swallowed the rest of the word, with a gulp of air, his eyes flashing to Marinette for a moment. ‘It’s just that... my dear wife...,’ he wheezed, ‘...a certified designer and seamstress… is scared… **of** **_needles_**!’ Cue another boat of hysterical laughter that got a sincere smile from the nurse.

 

***

 

‘Nino, you’re crying,’ Marinette whispered softly.

‘I am a bit,’ he wiped the tears away before they could fall onto the pink bundle deposited in his arms. ‘I can’t help it!’ he sobbed. ‘She’s so beautiful, Nettie. She’s the most wonderful thing I’ve seen in my entire life!’

‘Stop it, or I’ll cry too!’ she warned, feeling the moisture already accumulating in the corner of her eyes.

‘Be my guest,’ he chuckled, strengthening his hold on the pink blanket. ‘Oh, I don’t think I’ll be able to give her back now.’

‘She will get hungry,’ Marinette warned. ‘You might want to give her to me then.’

‘Okay,’ he amended, ‘but until then I am not letting go!’ he warned going back to simply looking at the newborn in his arms. ‘A little bit of me, and a little bit of you. She’s a miracle.’

‘She really is,’ his wife echoed, her lip trembling.

‘So precious, and so tiny,’ Nino cooed. ‘Tinynette!’

‘We are not naming her _that!_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Check out those other parts of this series if you haven't read them and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Visit me on [my tumblr](perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com) for more drabbles, fics and other miraculous content.  
> A huge thank you to [Remasa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/pseuds/Remasa) for beta reading this. Her suggestions and knowledge of medical terminology were invaluable!


End file.
